


Stepping Out

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lochlan could only see himself being gone for an hour, two tops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkCoffeeMosquitoJelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCoffeeMosquitoJelly/gifts).



“Angus, watch the shop while I’m gone! I shouldn’t be long.” 

Lochlan could only see himself being gone for an hour, two tops. He didn’t like closing the store during business hours because it meant losing business. However, procuring a new item that enabled Lochlan to sell at a high price was something he couldn’t resist.

 _When do I ever not mind the shop?_ muttered Angus who remained comfortable in his pot.

“Well, what about when that flower shop moved in next door?” Lochlan countered. “You couldn’t stop staring at her roses.”

He scowled-- well as much as a plant with no facial expressions could. They’d been together long enough that Lochlan could read Angus’s moods. _I told you it wasn’t her roses I was staring at; it was the owner. She would’ve made for a delicious meal._

“And that was why she left, Angus. She felt uncomfortable with your constant staring. If she hadn’t left, you would’ve been labeled a peeping tom.”

Angus huffed. _I only watched her because I wanted to eat her. I watch you because for an entirely different reason._

“We’ve talked about this before. Different species-”

_Doesn’t mean I can’t watch, Lochlan._

“I may be an incubus but don’t you think the sound of a pot scraping across the floor in order to get to my bedroom to spy might ruin the mood?” Lochlan never regretted buying Angus at that market a few years ago but he could be so exhausting.

Angus folded his vines across his stem as if he were folding arms. Well, technically they did double as arms-- among other things.. Lochlan chose to ignore the time Angus used those vines in a very inappropriate manner. During it he wasn’t complaining and there wasn’t much after, either.

It was just the fact that Angus should’ve given him a warning first.

Lochlan felt the heat pooling in his cheeks but it wouldn’t show. He was grateful that a blush wouldn’t easily show with his skin tone. It was all Angus’s fault Lochlan was blushing in the first place. 

The plant could so easily fluster Lochlan, which was a whole different type of embarrassment. He was a powerful incubus and successful self made business man. Lochlan should be able to control himself and not let Angus get under his skin so easily.

“Text me if anything goes wrong. I won’t be far, Angus,” Lochlan told him as he walked towards the door. “Also, what would you like to eat today? Pig, some kind of bird, cow?”

_How are you going to bring a cow back here?_

He laughed. “I once brought you three goats for dinner. Are you seriously going to ask me that?”

Angus reluctantly conceded but quickly gained an upper hand when he reached out a vine to twirl a strand of his dark, curly black hair.. _You make a good point there. I always trust you’ll bring me back something delicious. Maybe even yourself sometime._

“Goodbye, Angus!” Lachlan slammed the door shut behind so hard that the frame shook.

That plant was going to be the death of him-- somehow.


End file.
